Connections
by G.L. Cifer
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Izaya Orihara came into contact with someone (something) that claimed it loved humans. Thirteen years ago, Izaya allowed this "someone" to take over of his body. Five minutes ago, Izaya got his body back. Wait... What! / Based on the theory that Izaya is possessed by a counterpart of Saika. Possible Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello, all! I'm new to the DRRR! fandom. /nodnod. But, goddamnit, I love the show/light novel/manga! It's just... /fangasm. Anyways... I'm not a big fan of yaoi, but I'm sort of finding myself shifting towards Shizaya... idk why xD. Should I put that pairing in this ff? And if so, what other pairings should I do? I mean, I'm going to do ErikaxWalker since those two are just so cute together... but any other suggestions? ;o. Anyways, I apologize for any OOC-ness /winces/ and I hope you enjoy le fic. Oh, I would much appreciate reviews 'cause they definitely cheer me up! lD)

* * *

**0 .Snapshots.**

_Summer._

_It was his favorite season. _

_It was the season of bright sunshine, open skies, and new connections. These said connections he saw forming between different people who were the same started with simple coincidental meetings. Ah, yes, simple coincidental meetings—_

_Just like how he first met __**it**__. Purely and utterly coincidental. He and the one who loved humanity had met under the clear skies one bleary summer day, and through that meeting, they formed a purely accidental connection._

* * *

**[ fifteen years ago ]**

_The summer in which they met wasn't a particularly special one, and the day they met had started out normal for both of them. They both stood under the same shroud of trees with the same heavy humid summer air tickling the tips of their tongues, as they gazed at the same setting sun. The sky had been dappled with a warm shade of orange on that particular day and faded white clouds had sparsely dotted the sky. And as if drawn out by the alluring scent of the melancholy atmosphere, the cicadas made their appearance on the dew-lined overgrowth and chirped with song._

"_Mm." the boy sighed quietly to himself as he rocked his small body back and forth and allowed his legs to dangle freely in the air. "I'm bored." His maroon eyes fell slightly towards the ground, and he let out another long sigh as he watched a group of children play down below him. He lifted his dark gaze back to the lowering sunset. "I'm really bored."_

"_Izaya!" came an indignant shout. "Get down from there right now. It's dangerous!"_

"_No." the young boy, Izaya, replied with a slight tone of indignation, not even lowering his gaze down towards his fuming mother. He whistled to himself from his high perch on top of his – yes, he had dubbed the tree he was currently swinging from as 'Izaya Orihara's Tree and No One Else's' – tree, completely ignoring his mother's shouts from below._

"_I-Z-A-Y-A-A-A." his mother called for a second time, a new bittersweet tone settling into her voice. "Did I just hear you say 'no'?"_

_Izaya immediately flinched as he caught onto the hint of malice in his mother's voice and a chill escalated up his spine. He glanced down shakily at his mother who stood at the foot of his tree and watched as a menacing aura emitted from her petite body._

"_O-Of course not, okaasan," he replied chirpily, though he internally growled in frustration. "I'm coming down right now~!"_

_Standing up upon the branch with his tippy-toes, he spread out his arms outwards from his breast and deterred towards the trunk of his tree in a haphazard fashion. _

"_Izaya, be careful!" his mother ordered in worried tone, eyebrows furrowed unhappily. "You're going to fall!"_

_Rolling his eyes, the boy spun around to look down at his mother, arms still spread horizontally outwards like bird wings. A confident smile was etched upon his face, and he reassured his mother with an egotistical phrase: "It's fine~! I've got this—_

_CRACK._

_The loud single-noted sound resonated loudly through the air, silencing the songs of the cicadas. And it was soon followed by a similar, yet louder sound._

"_Izayaaaa!"_

_..._

_(The sky suddenly rushes up above him and his stomach flip flops uncomfortably inside of his body._

'_Eh? A-Am I falling?'_

_Cool air rushes around his body, caressing him in a suffocating blanket; bright green leaves and brown pieces of bark add another layer to the blanket._

'_I'm falling, aren't I?'_

_He's not afraid though, strangely enough. He's not afraid of splattering upon the grassy ground. He's not afraid of—_

'_I'm falling—_

_CRUNCH._

_Unbelievable pain ricochets through his body and he can only describe it with one word: red. It's red all over. The grass is being painted a shade of red. The sky is dimming and morphing into a shade of red. Red. Red. Red. Red._

_Something glints brightly in the overturned dirt just out of his peripheral view, and he – for some unknown reason – reaches for it._

_Red. Red. Red. Red. Red._

_His fingertips brush up lightly against the glinting object and something indescribable surges through his tiny body._

_Red. Red. Red. Red. Red._

'_Ha-ha, this is interesting. I just love humans!'_

_Black—)_

And this was how the two first met.

* * *

**[ present day - Ikebukuro ]**

It was an unusually quiet day in Ikebukuro – well, in Ikebukuroian terms, that is. The city wasn't getting destroyed or torn apart, but once in awhile, one would see a stop sign flying across the afternoon sky and hear a horrified scream as it crashed to the ground. There weren't any gang fights happening around every turn of the corner, yet if one was to walk down an alleyway, they would surely happen to find a group of people dressed in the same color beating up a single person who was not. And of course, while the streets of Ikebukuro were jam-packed with ordinary looking cars, if one would wait patiently long enough, they would so happen to see the infamous Headless Black Rider.

So, all in all, it was an unusually quiet afternoon for the unusual city.

Simon wasn't complaining though. In fact, he loved the peaceful side of the city. The side was quite rare, but he loved it. Anyways, violence was bad.

"Sushi!" the Russian called in his thick accent, waving shiny blue pamphlets in the cool air. "Sushi is very good! Discount on Russian sushi!"

Despite his loud and commanding voice, most of the Ikebukuroian brushed him off and passed down the sidewalk ignoring him. But this was a usual occurrence and the Russian didn't really mind it. So he continued to gaze out into the ocean of the passing crowd and continued to crow: "Sushi! Very good sushi!"

A familiar shade of black suddenly caught Simon's eyes, and he sighed inside slightly as he realized that the city was about to fall into chaos once more. Yes, just a single person dressed in black could delve the city into a chaotic state, but this single person wasn't just an ordinary person. He was—

"Izaya!" Simon called out, waving his sushi pamphlets towards the walking man. "You should come eat sushi! It is very good."

The man whom he had addressed stopped abruptly in place flinching, and shifted his maroon gaze from his feet to the towering Russian man. His gaze seemed unfocused, confused even, and he scanned the Russian from head to toe with disoriented eyes.

"Sushi?" Izaya questioned, eyebrows slightly furrowed and frown in place. He cast his gaze back down to his feet (Simon frowned at this), before glancing back up at the black man tentatively. "Ah...yeah. That sounds good."

Simon noted that the mocking tone and smirk that were always woven into Izaya's mannerisms were not in the least present. To be honest, it was somewhat frightening.

"Ah, Izaya, you're not causing trouble again, are you?" Simon questioned disapprovingly as he ushered the pale man into the restaurant. The Russian did not receive a response, and he glanced down at the shorter man questioningly. "Izaya?"

The information broker glanced up abruptly at the black man and blinked with dazed eyes. "Eh?"

"Are you feeling alright, Izaya?"

"Hai...?"

And that was that.

Izaya seated himself at the sushi-cutting table with uneasy tentativeness and allowed his gaze to sweep the interiors of the restaurant. Simon observed the shorter man's action perceptively as he made his way around to the opposite side of the counter table.

"What would you like, Izaya?" the Russian man questioned, a whopping smile in place.

"Eh?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"H-hai." the young man responded slowly, in a tone that made it seem like he was questioning his own response. His frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed suddenly. However, before the information broker could speak his mind, an energetic group of four entered the restaurant.

"What? Orihime is totally annoying! Ichigo belongs to Renji. It's a fruit smoothie! Perfect combooo~!"

"Eh? F-Fruit smoothie?! Y-Yaoi?!"

Simon looked up from his current customer and waved his new customers with a smile, "Ah, Kadota, Walker, Erika, Togusa, welcome!"

The man whom the Russian had addressed first offered a friendly nod. "How are you, Simon?"

"I am doing fine." the black man smiled in answer as his blue-capped friend approached him. "Everything is good. How are you?"

Kadota prepared to answer, but stopped himself as he felt a pair of maroon eyes on him. He turned his head slightly and blinked in surprise as he saw a familiar looking information broker frowning at him warily.

"Oh, Izaya...Yo."

Kadota waited patiently for the usual smirk and the usual "Ohayo, Dota-chin~!", but it never came. The seated man simply stared at him and his companions in a slightly surprised daze. To be honest, it looked like the information broker was half asleep. And then slow drawn reply came:

"Yo...?"

"Ah, look, it's Izaya!" Erika suddenly piped, skipping over to Kadota's side with Togusa and Walker following shortly behind. Her ebony eyes suddenly sparkled and her gaze quickly darted around the restaurant. "Eh, where's Shizuo? Doesn't he usually here by now to express his undying lov—

Her mouth was suddenly covered up by Togusa's hand and her sentence was cut off abruptly.

"Ahahaha!" Togusa laughed loudly and nervously, his hand still clasped tightly onto the young girl's mouth. "So how are you, Izaya?"

"Shizuo?" Izaya questioned, completely ignoring Togusa's question.

And inside, those surrounding him (minus Erika because she supported Izaya and Shizuo's quarrels 100%) internally face palmed and mentally prepared for their beloved city to fall into havoc.

"Izaya," Simon said in a warning tone. "No, violence-

"Who's Shizuo?"

"Eh?"

Simon peered into Izaya's face to see if whether or not he was being serious. He was expecting it to just be one of Izaya's regular ploys, but when he saw the look of confusion on the pale man's face, he was taken aback.

"No, wait," the information broker frowned as he cast his gaze away from the group, "who are you?"

"Eh?"

Izaya eyes widened a fraction of an inch as if he had just realized something horrifying, and his eyes darted around wildly around the room. He stood up from his seat in a panic. "Where am I?" He took a step back, accidently knocking a glass of water down from the table as he did so.

"Calm down, Izaya!" Kadota ushered in slight confusion, holding his hands up in an attempt to calm the disoriented man.

"What's going on...?" the information broker muttered to himself, raising his hand to gently touch his head.

"He's not looking so good. Maybe we should take him to a hospital?" Togusa suggested as he observed the teetering man. The teetering man whom, only seconds later, fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Simon quickly jumped over the counter and came to the now unconscious man's side to assess the damage done. Walker, who had idly been observing the entire confrontation with mild interests, bent over the Russian's shoulder with a slight frown:

"Well, that escalated quickly."

* * *

(Oh no! What hath happened to Iza-chan?! ;O

But y'know, I actually really do feel bad for his character.

I mean, he's a bastard and all, but he's also really lonely. ;c)


	2. Chapter 2

_(MY GOD. This chapter was soooo torturous to write. I had a major writer's block. Like, I knew where I was going with the story, but I couldn't put it on the paper. RARGH. So basically, this chapter is a filler chapter. I greatly apologize for that... However, I'd like your opinion on something... What do you think, personally, Izaya should be like since he's no longer "possessed" by a counterpart Saika? Should he still be cynical and a little bit nicer, or should he be all sweet milk and honey? Maybe your ideas can help me with my writer's block? Idek. Well, thank you all to who reviewed [ I honestly smiled like an idiot whenever I read a new review ] and I hope that you'll continue reviewing...? Possibly? Maybe? /shrugs. Well, here it is. Dx)_

* * *

**2 .Knock.**

**[ fifteen years ago ]**

_When Izaya had finally come to, he had found that he was no longer laying on the green grass bleeding; but rather, he was laying on a plain hospital bed with clear tubings embedded into his arms. He panicked at first, struggling against the hospital appliances, before he slowly began to realize and remember exactly __**why**__ he was in such a predicament in the first place._

"_Ah~" he let out a sigh as he rested his head back onto the cottony pillow below him. "I fell." Suddenly feeling embarrassed at how he had fallen from the tree after he had gloated about __not__ falling from it, the young boy ruffled his black hair in frustration and groaned. "Agh. I messed up... Mom is probably so mad at meee..."_

_He stared up at the white (and probably sterilized) ceiling as he lowered his hands, and he silently listened to the beeps of the heart monitor beside him._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_I really hate hospitals." he muttered to himself, turning his head slightly towards the drawn windows beside him. "There's nothing to do..." For a moment, he contemplated sneaking out of his bed since it was clearly evident that no one would be checking up on him soon, but he hesitantly shoved the prospect away._

_-Ah, why not~? Just ditch this place. It's boooringgg~!-_

_Izaya jerked and shot up from his bed, glancing around the room wildly for the source of the voice. However, no matter how many times he looked the room over, he could not find the person who had spoken the phrases..._

_Then again, he __**was**__ pretty doped up on medicinal drugs - pain relievers most likely. He was probably just hearing things since his mind was practically half asleep._

_-Aw. Don't brush me off like that~!-_

_This time Izaya nearly jumped out of his bed._

_He scanned the room feverishly, maroon eyes darting back and forth. However, he did not do this out of fear; rather, he did it out of curiosity. _

"_Where are you?" the young boy questioned in a quiet and curious whisper. "Are you... a ghost? Are you haunting this hospital? Are you-_

_-You're quite the jabberer aren't ya~?- came the mocking reply -But for one, I don't consider myself a ghost. But... I guess that's really for you to decide-_

"_So," Izaya whispered, trying to imagine what the owner of the voice looked like, "where are you? What's your name?"_

_-I'm right in here~!- the voice answered chirpily -And for now, my name is Izaya Orihara~.-_

_Izaya blinked._

_Yep. The medicine was definitely getting to him. There was no other explanation. Izaya Orihara was just delirious at the moment._

_-Hey~!- the voice whined once more (though Izaya swore that he could hear an amused chuckle intertwined with the whine) -I'm not a delusion. And if I am one, I must say that you must insane then!-_

_Well... Maybe Izaya __**was**__ insane. After all, he __**was**__ hearing a voice separate to his own ego identifying itself with his - well - own identity._

_-Is that acceptance I hear, Iza-chan~?-_

'_Iza-chan'? 'Iza-chan'?! Only his mother called him (and was allowed to call him) Iza-chan!_

_-Do I sense a mother complex, Iza-chan~? I must say, I am shocked~!-_

_Getting quite irritated with the voice's mocking tone, Izaya decided to try something to silence the voice. Since the said voice appeared to be able to read his thoughts, that meant that whatever images appeared in his mind would appear in the voice's mind too... right?_

_So, then..._

_Izaya closed his eyes tightly and pictured the most horrifying image that he could conjure. _

_The result..._

_-OH MY GOD.- the voice shrieked loudly (and Izaya came to realize that the voice was coming from __inside__ of his head [ maybe he was insane after all]) -W-what the hell is this?! My god...you... you...-_

_There was silence. And for a second, Izaya honestly thought that he had banished the voice from his mind._

_-You really are an interesting human, aren't you~?-_

…

_(The voice never leaves Izaya's head even after he has left the hospital and dropped his pain medications. Strange enough though, Izaya enjoys the company the voice gives him. _

_The voice claims that it loves humanity in a whole, and then it loves to watch humans react to different situations - be them good or bad._

_[Sometimes Izaya wonders if the voice his simply his sick subconscious telling him that he is a sociopath.]_

_On a more interesting note, Izaya realizes that he and the voice (constantly calling itself 'Izaya Orihara') share a hobby: watching people. They don't do it a stalkerish fashion, preying on one certain individual at a time; rather, they observe people in a whole. However, watching and observing people come and go make Izaya feel rather lonely._

_Months pass like this, before the voice finally reveals it's true identity and Izaya isn't quite sure whether or not he believes it at first. _

_Apparently, the voice in his head is actually a cursed spirit who had contacted him through an object he had touched when he had fallen from the tree all those months ago. Questioning his own sanity with a sense of morbid fascination, Izaya goes back to the tree where he had fallen from and searches for the said cursed object. And after hours of searching in the chilling fall air, he finds it. Touches it... Holds it... Decides to keep it..._

_And he loses the next couple of hours._

_When he comes to consciousness, the voice chirpily explains that it had temporarily taken over his body; and after he scolds it for nearly an entire hour, it promises not to do so again without permission._

_[The young boy toys with the idea that he is actually mentally insane and has a split personality. But he knows deep inside that that can't be true and does not seek condolence. He does not want to ruin the entertaining experiences he might encounter with having this cursed spirit whispering inside of his head. Some might call it stupidity , but he calls it fascination.] _

_This is how their relationship began._

_And this is how their relationship continued. At least until Izaya Orihara encounters the first person who actually individually interests him and becomes his friend. Everything changes when Izaya meets Shinra Kishitani.)_

* * *

**[ current day - renowned underground doctor's apartment ]**

Shinra Kishitani was enjoying another odd-tasting, yet amazingly wonderful meal in his apartment with his "true love" Celty Sturlson when there was suddenly a loud knock on the door. This caused Shinra to frown slightly. Last he recalled, he had cleared all appointments from his roster to spend a lovely day with his dullahan.

The said dullahan who sat across from him turned her body slightly towards the door with a manner of curiosity, before raising her phone (present with her at all times) and typing: [Business?]

"Of course not~" the underground doctor replied with a slightly bemused frown, "I canceled all of my appointments so I could spend my day with you, Celtyyy~!"

If said Celty had a head, she would have been blushing like a rose. Unfortunately she did not have one, so she simply waved her hand offhandedly towards the door as puffs of black smoke rapidly dispersed from her headless neck.

"I'll be right back!" Shinra promised happily, excusing himself from the table. "Don't miss me too much-

A punch to the stomach silenced the scientist mid-sentence and he smiled sheepishly at his attacker.

"Haha, I'm just kidding." he pipped, rubbing his bruised stomach in pain.

Celty waved him off once more.

Sighing with contentedness, he approached the apartment door and swung it open widely, smile in place. Said smile turned into a surprised gaping mouth, and he quickly adjusted his square glasses to make sure that he was not hallucinating the sight before him.

"K-Kadota?" he blanched. "And Togusa...? Wait, is that Izaya?!"

At the foot of his door stood the former Blue Square's member and his haphazard companion. Sandwiched in between them, one arm slung over each of the other two's shoulders, was one unconscious Izaya.

"Eh?!" Shinra stuttered, before he quickly kneeled down and reached towards one of the pale man's wrists to check his pulse. After about a minute of measuring the said pulse, the doctor found that it was fast but steady. Sighing with slight relief, he peered at the two conscious men standing before him through his thick, square glasses with a raised eyebrow. "What happened? Did Shizuo do this?"

"Not this time," Kadota muttered with a slight smile. He shifted his weight slightly. "Mind if we come in?"

"Of course!" Shinra stood up quickly and stepped back, opening the door wider and waving the trio in. "Put him on the couch."

Kadota and Togusa complied, limping through the room and towards the couch with small grunts here and there. With the help of Shinra, they situated the unconscious information broker onto the couch and stepped back to allow the doctor to do his work.

"So will one of you kindly tell me what is going on here?" Shinra questioned lightly, reaching in his lab pocket to take out a small flashlight. With practiced ease, the doctor clicked the device on, pried one of the unconscious man's eyes open, and shone the light in at it.

"Well," Kadota frowned from behind as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "We saw him at the Russian restaurant and he was acting kind of strange-

"And then he just fainted." Togusa sighed in exasperation, cutting Kadota off.

"Well," Shinra frowned in a perplexed manner as he pocketed his flashlight, "he seems absolutely fine. Everything's reacting normal..."

At that moment, Celty entered the room, helmet clasped tightly onto her head. She paused for a moment and upon recognizing Kadota and Togusa, whipped out her phone. With a series of fluid and practiced hand movements, she typed a questioning phrase onto the cellular device:[Oh! Kadota, Togusa, what are you two doing here?]

"Celty," the blue-capped man blinked in slight surprise, before nodding his head towards the body on the couch. "Came to drop something off."

The dullahan, out of pure curiosity, peered over the edge of the couch; and upon seeing who it was that was lying on the couch, nearly dropped her phone. Quickly regaining her composure, she jabbed at her phone furiously: [Is that Izaya?!]

"Seems like it," Shinra laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he stood up to face the woman.

[Did Shizuo do this?]

"Nope," the doctor glanced back at the former Blue Squares members, before shaking his head once with a quirky smile. "Not this time, apparently."

[What's wrong with him?] typed Celty after a thoughtful moment of silence.

"I don't," Shinra's smile faltered for a moment, "I don't actually know. It's not a concussion or anything of the like." He tapped his chin lightly as if prospecting something impossible, "Honestly, we might just have to take him to the-

There was a sudden knock at the door and it cut through the thick atmosphere like a sharpened knife. The sound was sudden and abrupt, causing all four of those within the room to the jump in slight surprise.

[I'll get it.]

And with that, Celty swept out of the room and towards the apartment door. She peered through the peephole of the door and upon seeing who stood on the other side of the slab of wood, nearly fainted.

Standing right in front of Shinra Kishitani's door was one bleeding Shizuo Heiwijima.


End file.
